It is customary around construction sites to construct open top open front box-like structures which can be picked up by a lift truck and into which trash and the like can be dumped. The front is normally left off of such structures since it would otherwise be impossible to dump materials from the box into a larger trash container or the like. Such structures are not satisfactory for a number of reasons. First of all, only relatively small amounts of material may be placed in the box or that material will fall out as the box is being lifted by a lift truck. Second, such open boxes as are presently used are not lockable whereby tools and the like cannot be safely stored in them. Still further, such boxes are not normally attached to the lift truck whereby they cannot be tilted very much without the entire box falling off of the tines of the lift truck. Also, because of their generally plywood construction, such boxes are quite fragile and are easily broken. And, the fabrication of such boxes for each construction job utilizes a good deal of skilled labor time.
Covered dump boxes are known for uses other than construction site use. For example, large metal boxes with hinged tops are utilized for trash disposal at markets and other commercial facilities. These large boxes can be picked up by special dump trucks into which they are emptied by being inverted or can be picked up and carried away to a dump location where they are emptied using special equipment. However, such boxes are not readily lifted up, moved and dumped by the operator of a lift truck. In particular, a conventional lift truck cannot turn such boxes upside down so that the trash will fall out of the open cover.
It would be desirable to have a multi-use job box which could be readily picked up, moved and dumped by a conventional lift truck and the dumping of which could be remotely controlled by the operator of the lift truck. It would be more desirable if such dumping could be accomplished without the box being turned upside down. It would be still more desirable if such boxes could alternatively be used as on the job tool storage facilities by being lockable so that tools and other valuable commodities could be stored in them instead of trash.